creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sallys Spiel
Es war bereits spät, doch das Verbrechen kennt keine Pause. Wenn es nach mir ginge, läge ich schon längst im Bett, aber wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit wurden viele Kollegen krank und so musste ich Sonderschichten schieben. „Nick, pack das Ding weg!“ Ich schnaubte. Immer diese blöden, modernen Smartphones. Was war so toll an den Dingern? Nick seufzte, ließ das Gerät aber wieder in seine Tasche gleiten. Er war kein dummer Junge, lediglich jung und unerfahren, sodass ich ihm keinen Vorwurf machte. „Hast du die Akte?“ „Jo“, kam es von Nick zurück und er rutschte seine Mütze zurecht. Nick ließ gern den coolen Cop aus sich raushängen. Wenn er dürfte, würde er sich einer dieser riesengroßen Sonnenbrillen aufsetzten. Das hatte ich ihm jedoch verboten, schließlich sind wir Beamte, keine Stripper. „Die Akte brauchen wir bei diesem Wichser nicht, der ist doch längst Stadtgespräch.“ „Nick!“ Ich wusste was er meinte. Der Typ war in der Tat ein Wichser, aber es aussprechen war eine andere Sache. „Ist doch wahr“, rechtfertigte Nick sich. „Kinderficker und Mörder gehören in den Knast, unglaublich dass der Arsch schon draußen ist, wegen guter Führung - Pustekuchen! Eine Woche später: Banküberfall! Einen Monat später: Ladendiebstahl!“ Ich erwiderte nichts und bog in die Straßenseite ein. „Monthill-Avenue Nr. 7, hier müsste es sein.“ Ich bremste scharf. „Oh mein Gott!“ Nick rannte aus dem Wagen. Schwerfällig versuchte ich mit ihm mitzuhalten. Das kleine Mädchen trug ein weißes Kleid, nur ein weißes oder ehemals weißes Kleid, weshalb ich sie zuerst nicht bemerkt hatte. Es hatte geschneit und in all dem Trubel war ich geistig abgedriftet gewesen. Wir kamen nur knapp vor dem kleinen Mädchen zum Stehen. Was mich aber am meisten schockierte, war der blutige Spalt, der durch ihren Scheitel lief und ihren braungelockten Haaren einen abstrakten Rotstich verlieh. Ihre Hände und Füße waren zerkratzt, das Nachthemd zerschlissen und ausgefranzt. Blut und Dreck verklebten den Saum. Trotz allem schien die Kleine wohlauf zu sein. Sie zitterte nicht einmal, obwohl es minus zehn Grad Celsius kalt war. Sie drückte ihre Puppe fest an sich und summte ein Lied. „He du,ist dir nicht kalt?“ Das Mädchen unterbrach ihr Puppenspiel. Sie schaute auf zu Nick, dann zu mir. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten und sie grinste. „Nein.“ Erneut begann sie zu summen. „Geht es dir gut? Was machst du hier und wissen deine Eltern, dass du weg bist?“ Die Kleine begann sich schüchtern von links nach rechts zu drehen und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Ihre ebenfalls zerfetzte Puppe schlenkerte sie, an beiden Armen gepackt über den Bürgersteig. „Ich habe mit meinem Onkel gespielt. Diesmal durfte ich das Spiel aussuchen, weißt du?“ Sie kicherte. Mit der Puppe im Schlepptau rannte sie weg und lief schneller, als man es von einem so kleinen Kind erwarten könnte davon. „He!“ Ich wollte dem Mädchen nachlaufen, aber Nick hielt mich zurück. Auch er lachte. „Reg dich ab, Tom. Der Kleinen geht es gut. Die Millers, du weißt schon die reichen Schnösel mit der fetten Villa, am Ende der Straße, feiern mal wieder eine Kostümparty. Die wissen halt nicht wohin mit ihrem Geld und ihr wird es dort zu langweilig gewesen sein.“ Erleichtert seufzte ich auf und wand mich wieder den eigentlichen Fall zu. „Hast du schon was von den anderen gehört?“ Nick hielt winkend die Hand, in der ein Walkie-Talkie aufblinkte, hoch und ließ sie vibrieren. „Die Mordkommission ist in zehn Minuten da.“ „OK,wir gehen schon einmal rein.“ Ich fand die Frau schluchzend vor der Leiche ihres Mannes. Behutsam drückte ich sie ein klein wenig nach vorn. Sie stand auf und ich führte sie in einen anderen Raum, weg von dem Toten. „Miss Williams, es tut mir so leid. Mein herzliches Beileid.“ Die Frau tat mir wirklich leid. Sie war vollkommen aufgebracht. „Ich weiß, es fällt schwer, aber wissen Sie ob ihr Mann mit jemanden Probleme hatte und wo waren sie, als es geschah?“ Sie wischte sich schniefend über das von Makeup verschmierte Gesicht. „Hören Sie auf! Ihr Bullenschweine seid doch alle gleich!" Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie brach in einen Heulkrampf aus. „In der Vergangenheit hat er oft Mist gebaut. Denken sie nicht, dass ich es guthieß. Wir haben uns oft gestritten, waren sogar kurzweilig getrennt. Aber ich liebte John. Er brauchte mich und ich ihn!“ Sie rieb sich mit ihren Zeigefingern beide Schläfen. „Ich-Ich war in der Küche als…“ Sie begann zu weinen, jedoch wollten keine Tränen mehr tropfen. „Er hat geschrien, dass er das Spiel nicht spielen wollte oder so. Er klang panisch und ich konnte mir keinen Reim daraus machen, was er sagte,es war so…Ich ging in sein Ar-Ar-Arbeitszimmer und da lag er.“ Karen Williams hielt sich am Brett ihrer Spüle fest. Vorsichtig drückte ich sie auf einen Küchenstuhl. „Tom. Das musst du dir ansehen!“ Ich warf Nick einen bösen Blick zu. „Nicht jetzt!“ Am liebsten hätte ich ihn sein blödes Smartphone aus der Hand geschlagen. „Doch, es ist wichtig.“ Er schob mir das Ding direkt unter die Nase. Ich las. …..Sally….achtjähriges Mädchen…vom eigenen Onkel vergewaltigt und umgebracht. Bevor ich ihm das Ding wegreißen konnte, zog er es wieder an sich und scrollte nach unten, bevor er es mir erneut entgegenstreckte. Es war ein Bild des kleinen Mädchens, das wir draußen gesehen hatten. Verwundert blickte ich Nick an. Er beugte sich zu mir und flüstert, „Das… ...ist Sally.“ Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Als die Mordkommission eintraf begannen sie Spuren zu sichern. Schlussendlich drehten sie, die auf dem Bauch liegende, ausgeblutete Leiche um. Die Ursache John Williams Ableben war offensichtlich. Die Worte: „Play with me“ waren tief in seine entblößte Brust geritzt wurden. Ruhe in Frieden, Sally. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord